1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profiled clamp with profiled segments which extend successively in the circumferential direction of the clamp and are clamped by means of at least one clamping device. The profiled segments have a profile which in cross-section is essentially inversely trough-shaped or cup-shaped. When the clamp is clamped, flanges which are provided at the ends of two pipes to be connected by the clamp are pressed toward each other between diverging side walls of the profiled segments. Gaps with a bottom each are provided between adjacent profiled segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using profiled clamps of this type which are known, for example, from the brochure NORMA® Schellen [clamps], May 1980, page 1, of the assignee of record or from the German Patent specification DE 198 18 562 C1, it may occasionally happen that, before placing the profiled clamp around the flanges of the pipes, the pipes to be connected are radially offset somewhat relative to each other and the inclination of the side walls of the profiled segments is not sufficient for centering the flanges and, thus, also the pipes, in the area of the clamp.